Just One Time
by starkid writer
Summary: Based on foraworldundeserving's Straight Camp. The story of Scott and his first boyfriend. Spoilers for Chapter 11. Story is much better than the summary, I promise.


**A/N: So this is based on _foraworldundeserving_'s _Straight Camp_ (it's amazing, you should totally check it out if you haven't already. Actually, I don't recommend reading this if you haven't, cos it won't make sense.) It centers on one of her original characters, Scott, and his past. Spoilers for Chapter 11.**

**I'm not even really sure if this counts as Fanfiction, or Glee, but I put it under Glee anyway. So yeah. Read, review, all that good stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee (still not sure if it counts as glee) or Straight Camp**

* * *

Scott walked quickly down the hallway, trying not to be noticed. He already had enough to deal with, what with his dad threatening to kick him out and his mother's disappearing with yet another guy, and he just couldn't handle being thrown in the dumpster yet again.

Miraculously, Scott made it outside unharmed. He was heading in the direction of his house when something caught his eye. There was a tall, buff man leaning on a motorcycle in the parking lot. He was wearing sunglasses, but it seemed like he was staring at Scott.

There was something about him that made Scott want to find out more. He was very tempted to go over and say hello, but he resisted the urge. Instead, he walked away, feeling the boy's eyes on the back of his head.

"Hey!" the boy called to him, and Scott turned around. "You're Scott, right?"

"Um, yeah?" Scott answered, unsure of what he wanted.

"I've seen you before and I think you're really cute." The boy leaned in a little closer, which made Scott's heart start beating faster than it already was. Wait, did he just call him _cute_?

"Uh…"

"You're gay, right?" How did he know this?

"Who are you?" Scott asked.

"Cameron." He extended his hand, which Scott cautiously took. His heart practically leapt into his throat when they touched. "Are you gay?" Cameron asked again when they had pulled away. Scott couldn't speak; he was too stunned. Was this really cute guy, this really cute _gay_ guy, trying to make a move on him?

"Tongue-tied, I see," Cameron said. "Nod once for 'yes' and two for 'no'." Scott nodded once. "Cool. Maybe I can meet up with you sometime?"

"Y-yeah." Why was this guy making him so _nervous_?

"How about tomorrow?" Cameron suggested. "Meet me here once you get out of school. We can go somewhere and hang out." Then he just walked off without giving Scott a chance to answer. Guess that meant he was going.

"Hello?" James answered the phone.

"You'll never guess what happened!" Scott said excitedly.

"Scott?"

"I'll just tell you. I met a guy! He's gay and everything." James had been one of the first people Scott had told about his sexuality, and it turned out James had been on the same boat. "We're going on a date tomorrow."

"Wow," James replied. "That's great! What's his name?"

"Cameron. He's so dreamy. He wears these really awesome sunglasses and he's really buff. He rides this really cool motorcycle—"

"He rides a motorcycle? How old is he?

"I don't know, like sixteen," Scott replied.

"It's great that you found someone who likes you and who you like as well, but just be careful. He's a lot older than you and I don't want to you to get hurt."

"Thanks, Mom," Scott joked.

"I'm serious." James said.

"I know, I know. I'll be careful. Bye!"

"Wait, Scott—" James started, but Scott hung up. He had to get ready for his date.

Scott glanced at the clock for the third time in five minutes. Tapping his foot impatiently under the desk, he listened to his History teacher drone on about some useless subject that no one really cared about.

When the final bell for the day rang, Scott picked up his already packed stuff and rushed out of the classroom. After collecting his things from his locker, Scott made his way to the door. However, he was stopped by some jocks.

"Fag," they called to him, and pushed him against the lockers, which caused him to drop his stuff. Scott didn't really mind. He didn't particularly enjoy it, but the name-calling was tolerable.

"You can't do that to him!" a voice rang out across the hallway. Scott looked up to see Cameron. His knight in shining armor. Er… leather jacket.

"You a fag, too?" the leader retorted.

"You shut your mouth," Cameron said, pushing him up against the wall, "or I'll make you."

"I'm sorry man. It won't happen again." The boy looked scared now. Who wouldn't be scared if they were in his position?

"It better not," Cameron threatened, but let the jock go. "Are you okay?" he asked, his tone changing dramatically, as he bent down to help Scott pick up his stuff.

"I'm fine." Scott got up and brushed himself off. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"No problem. Let's get going." He extended his hand to Scott, who took it without hesitation. He smiled as Cameron brought him towards the motorcycle. "Can you ride on the back?" Cameron asked.

"Sure. Where are we going?"

"My house. Is that okay?" Scott thought it was so sweet that Cameron took his feelings into consideration.

"Totally," Scott breathed. Cameron got on, then patted the space behind him. Scott sat where he was told, and awkwardly tried to arrange himself so he wasn't really touching Cameron.

"Are you going to ride like that?" Cameron laughed. "You'll fall off the moment I step on the gas. Scoot closer." Scott did as he was instructed, and Cameron placed his arms around his waist. "Hold on like this. And don't let go."

"Happy to oblige," Scott replied quietly.

Riding the motorcycle had been scary at first, but Scott had Cameron to hold onto. And he held tight. Cameron started showing off by doing some fancy tricks. Scott wasn't sure what he was doing, but it was terrifying yet exhilarating all at the same time. Scott held on even tighter to Cameron.

All too soon, they arrived at Cameron's house. Scott was led to the living room while Cameron got them soda from the kitchen. "So, Scott, tell me about yourself," Cameron said from the kitchen.

"What do you want to know?"

"Let's make this a game," Cameron suggested as he carried in the drinks. "I ask you a question, then you ask me a question. If the question makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to answer."

"Cool."

"I'll start." Cameron settled himself on the couch. "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue," Scott stated. "Dark blue, like the sky at night. But not so late at night that the sky is black, but blue. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah. Wait, was that your question?"

"No. My question is… what's _your_ favorite color."

"Very original," Cameron smiled. "Purple."

They continued like this for a while, only asking the simple questions. After knowing each other a little better, Scott thought it was okay to start asking more personal questions.

"What did your parents say when they found out you were gay?" Scott asked. Cameron hesitated, and Scott bit his lip nervously, thinking he had over-stepped his boundaries.

"My parents died when I was a baby. I live with my uncle, when he's home. Usually, he's out with friends and just leaves me alone. He doesn't care what I do, so long as I don't cost him too much money."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize—"

"You mean about my parents?" Cameron asked, and Scott nodded. "It's okay. I never knew 'em anyway. And I don't care about my uncle. He's a jerk. But he lets me stay in his house so I guess that's cool. So, I guess it's my turn to ask a question now." He reached over for Scott's hand and clasped it, rubbing it with the pad of his thumb. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes," Scott whispered, barely audible. But Cameron could hear it, and he leaned forward and captured Scott in a kiss. Scott was surprised. He had never kissed anyone before, and didn't know what to expect. Maybe a spark or something. But all he could feel was skin touching skin. Maybe if he made the kiss deeper he would feel more, Scott concluded. So he opened his mouth slightly, and Cameron attacked, like he had been waiting for Scott to do that.

After a while, Cameron backed off. Cautiously, Scott entered Cameron's mouth. He was getting more into it when he tasted something funny.

"What's that taste?" he asked.

Cameron reached behind a couch pillow and took out a bag of rolled up paper. It sort of looked like cigarettes… "Do you smoke?" Scott asked.

"Not tobacco, no," Cameron answered. "But I do smoke pot."

Scott's eyes widened. He'd been warned about drugs before. They were apparently really dangerous and addictive. Did he want to be with a… drug addict?

"Is that a problem?" Cameron asked. Scott wanted to respond, but he was still a little shocked. Okay, maybe more than a little. "Scott? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just…" Scott coughed. "Why?"

Cameron shrugged. "Would you like to try?" he held one out to Scott. His initial thought was not to take it. He didn't know much about drugs, but everything he had heard was bad.

"Isn't it dangerous?" Scott asked.

"You'll be fine, I promise." Scott was still hesitant. "It'll be fun," Cameron reasoned.

Should he really trust this boy he just met? Well, Cameron definitely seemed nice. Tough on the outside, but definitely nice overall. After all, he had protected Scott from bullies when no one had noticed for years. Cameron would never try to hurt him. He obviously knew what he was doing with the drugs. Why shouldn't Scott trust him?

"Okay," Scott said, accepting the hand-rolled cigarette. It was just one, he was safe, and no one ever got seriously hurt from doing something one time.

…Right?


End file.
